Your everything will be mine
by zerokeso25
Summary: When Zenitsu was brought to the red light district together with Tanjirou and Inousuke, after finding out the demon in the house he was brought to, he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Tanjirou is determined to find out what happened to him and bring him back. That is if he's still the same Zenitsu that he know. A fic about hurting Zenitsu.


An au, or should I say fic, where Tanjirou and Inousuke never found Zenitsu after they lost contact to him in the red light district.

The final moment when Uzui together with tanjirou was about to cut off both Daki and his brothers neck at the same time, Tanjirou persevered to know where they had taken their missing comrade. Uzui's wives were found by inousuke deep underground bound within the demons sash. While hoping that Zenitsu may be in the lump, it had proven nothing of his presence. Concerned as they may be, that is not what they need to accomplish at the moment no matter how guilt filled it feels for tanjirou. He swears he'll find him. He believes he isn't dead yet. Zenitsu is strong and special. He knows by his smell that he is something different from the rest of the people he had come across.

Daki smirked. "Hee, that brat! Not worth my time so I killed him. He's useless after all."

"That's not true! You're lying where did you take Zenitsu"

Lamenting as he heard those lie-scented words out of Daki, he unwavered assisting Uzui to bring them down. But as they gey closer to slaying the demon, finding nothing out of them about Zenitsu will definitely rip his heart out.

"Don't lie, I know youre not telling the truth! Zenitsu's strong! He wont be killed by the likes of you!"

"Hooohh." The demon castrated. It was true. She hadn't killed Zenitsu after finding out something about the boy. At their first meeting she was completely fooled into thinking that "Zenko" is a girl, but after taking him out, she found not only that he's a demon slayer boy but...

"Just tell us where the boy is, it's futile after all you'll fall into our blades anyway" the flamboyant sound pillar subjected.

"Tch! You ugly beasts! You think I'll tell you?! Hahahahahaha Muzan sama's demon moons aren't to be taken lightly!! Nii san, now!" the cornered demon ordered

In a brief moment, Tanjirou and Uzui was caught off guard when the brother came flying towards them with his dual poisonous sickle hanging his tongue out like a morbid dog. "Keh, what are you doing daki, you should have cut them of already." "But! Everyone keeps on coming to intervene!" The two of them arguing.

"This is bad, if this drags on we won't be able to take them out!" Tanjirou surmised. Suddenly Inousuke from the back charged up to Gyuutarou with his serated swords. "Ooooryaaaaaaa!"

"Inousuke!?" Tanjirou was surprised "Quit spacing out, Kentaro"

The three of them continued chasing the sibling demons and decided the fight with the help of Uzui's wives as a victory by beheading them both at the same time.

As the two started to vanish, Tanjirou crept towards them, as his wounds wont allow him to stand anymore. He pleaded. "Please.. please, tell me wh.. where is Zenitsu?"

Daki finally uttered: "muzan.. muzan has taken.."

Taken. Taken?

Zenitsu was taken by Muzan. But why? What does he want with Zenitsu?

Zenitsu...

Meanwhile.

"Guh..kha" He opened his eyes. Blurry. They were blurry from some blood dripping from his forehead.

He coughed but held back for it was unbearable.

His throat was rasp. Dry. Ghastly.

Arms are chained up.

Wet, damp and cold hard stone.

Where is he? His tears have been flowing for a while now.

Whenever he opened his eyes, he seems to forget what happend before they were closed. His body ached and felt sore all over. Broken bones. Injuries he tried to remember how he had sustained.

But apart from all the pain. He called out a name. A name he knows not anymore.

"Tanjirou.."

**There! Finallyyyy! I had to just put this up as I wanted to create a fic about the current arc I'm re reading. Excuse my poor execution of the story. I'll try to make this better. It's only for fun. With very light spoiler. Leave your comments**!


End file.
